Reaprendendo a Amar
by Annie PWM
Summary: Rose desaprendeu a amar... Scorpius nunca amou de verdade... 'Em um mundo de poucas consequências o que há por trás das lágrimas, dentro das mentiras' Será possível duas pessoas tão diferentes encontrarem a paz que procuram um no outro? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**.:Rose:.**

Ela olhou para o presente que acabara de ganhar e sorriu. Se perguntou a quanto tempo não sorria assim, sem ter ninguém olhando, sem precisar forçar, sorrir por sorrir, por estar feliz. Rose pegou o porta retrato e novamente as lágrimas se acumularam, mas dessa vez era saudade, pura e simplesmente saudade. Ela não estava mais com raiva de tudo, ela não estava mais querendo sumir, desaparecer ou quem sabe se juntar a ele. Dessa vez, Rose chorou por que ainda sentia saudades dele, ainda sofria, mas ela estava aceitando, ela estava pronta para recomeçar. Lembrando-se dele sempre, o guardando na mente e no coração, ela iria viver por que era isso que _ele_ quereria, era isso que _ela_ queria, era isso que _ele_ quer...

* * *

**Olá... Bem, espero que alguém leia essa fic, por que a estou escrevendo com muito carinho. O primeiro capítulo vai ser postado amanhã e espero que vocês gostem da história. **

**Deixem reviews!**

**Beijos.**


	2. Mudanças Retrógradas

**Capítulo I – Mudanças retrógradas**

Scorpius estava jogado na cama, ainda com as roupas que usara na noite anterior, a cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer segundo. A única coisa que ele queria era dormir, dormir e quem sabe comer alguma coisa mais tarde, bem mais tarde. O ar-condicionado estava ligado e mesmo com a calça jeans incomodando ele não queria se levantar, sua cama estava confortável demais para isso. A única coisa incomodando na verdade era o barulho insuportável que a droga do celular estava fazendo. "Por que não desligara mesmo essa porcaria?", ele se perguntou, resmungando na cama. Ele, contudo, não conseguia nem mesmo saber onde estava seu braço, encontrar o celular era uma missão impossível.

Mas o barulho era insuportável.

-Alô. – ele disse assim que encontrou o aparelho, mas o barulho ainda continuava. "Será que era o despertador?", ele se perguntou mais uma vez. Quando se forçou a abrir os olhos, percebeu que apenas esquecera de atender. Passou o dedo na tela, recolocando o celular no ouvido – Alô.

-_Sou eu._ – respondeu a voz do outro lado. "É claro que é você!", pensou ele ainda meio dormindo. Quem mais ligaria àquela hora para ele, senão seu querido pai. "Aliais, que horas são?", ele tentou olhar no relógio, mas os números estavam embasados demais.

-Eu sei. – respondeu ele, tentando firmar a voz, para que seu pai não percebesse que estivera dormindo até um minuto atrás.

_-Você estava dormindo Scorpius? _– perguntou seu pai. O rapaz pigarreou e se sentou na cama.

-Não. – respondeu pouco convincente – Eu estava... lendo... é, uns papeis muito... importantes.

_-Claro que estava._ – a voz do seu pai era irônica. "Ah, quem liga para o que ele pensa!"

-O que você quer? – ele perguntou sem se importar se estava sendo grosso ou não.

_-Espero que saiba que dia é hoje Scorpius. _– disse Draco.

"Que dia era? Porra, que dia era mesmo?"

-Terça-feira? – pareceu mais uma pergunta aos seus próprios ouvidos. Mas era terça-feira, não era? Bem, no máximo quarta-feira, não podia estar mais do que na metade da semana.

_-Hoje é primeiro de fevereiro Scorpius._ – respondeu seu pai impaciente.

-E dai? – perguntou o jovem, pouco se importando com a data.

_-Não fale assim comigo Hyperion._ – rugiu a voz do outro lado e Scorpius se sentiu mais desperto. Sempre que seu pai usava seu segundo nome as coisas estavam feias para o seu lado _– Hoje acabou o prazo que eu lhe dei. Chega de enrolação, chega de mordomias e de gastar o meu dinheiro com festas sem sentindo. Você teve o tempo que pediu, e agradeça a sua mãe por isso, por mim você não teria nem um dia. Quero você em casa em no máximo uma semana._

-Pai, eu não... – caralho – não posso ir embora assim do nada, não vou conseguir resolver tudo em uma semana. Se você me desse mais um ou dois meses para que eu me preparasse...

_-Resolver o que Scorpius?_ – a voz de Draco ficou debochada _– Você não faz nada da vida a não ser gastar o meu dinheiro. Se eu não te ver em casa em uma semana, todos os seus cartões serão cancelados, todas as suas contas serão bloqueadas e você não terá mais nem um centavo meu para gastar com jogatinas e mulheres. E nem pense em apelar para sua mãe, ela está tão de acordo com isso quanto eu._

Scorpius ficou calado. Como ele iria sobreviver sem dinheiro?

-_O avião estará a sua espera na sexta-feira às 10h00min da manhã._ – completou Draco. Scorpius fechou os olhos querendo mandar o pai para o inferno – _Estamos entendidos?_

"O caralho que estamos entendidos!"

-Estamos. – a resposta tinha gosto amargo na sua boca.

O celular ficou mudo e Scorpius jogou o aparelho contra a parede. O que seu pai estava pensando com aquilo? Ele não era mais um adolescente que precisava seguir ordens do pai, ele já era um homem. As coisas não podiam ficar assim. Ele se levantou da cama e pegou o celular no chão, felizmente ainda funcionava. Primeiro ligou para sua mãe, depois para sua avó. Uma hora depois não tinha resolvido nada, ainda teria que ir embora. Não, de jeito nenhum. Ligou para o banco. O dinheiro que tinha daria para viver por algum tempo, até que resolvesse o que fazer. Ele transferiria tudo o que tivesse para outra conta, faria um empréstimo no nome da empresa e depois veria o que fazer.

-_Desculpe Srº Malfoy, mas a sua conta foi bloqueada hoje às 09h00min da manhã_. – disse o gerente do banco.

-Como? – perguntou Scorpius apertando o celular.

_-Foi can..._

-Eu entendi. – cortou Scorpius perdendo as últimas esperanças – Quero que você veja para mim se os meus cartões foram cancelados?

_-Só um momento, por favor._ – ele esperou. Olhou para a parede a sua frente, já sabendo o que iria escutar. – _Srº Malfoy?_ – disse o gerente e Scorpius resmungou qualquer coisa – _Todos os seus cartões foram cancelados, mas há um que ainda tem o limite senhor._

-Limite? – talvez ainda restasse uma luz no fim do túnel – Quanto?

_-Hum..._ – ele escutou o homem digitando e esperou impaciente – _o limite é de 1000,00 dólares senhor._

Scorpius passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrancando alguns fios. Seu pai só podia estar de brincadeira! Como ele iria sobreviver até o final da semana com essa quantia? Pior ainda, como ele iria conseguir viver sem dinheiro? Ele desligou o celular sem se incomodar com nada, jogou o aparelho em cima da cama e se afundou na poltrona. O celular quicou e caiu no chão com um baque forte, mas Scorpius não estava prestando atenção. Ele olhava a vista que tinha do seu quarto, o mar, a brisa, o calor, as mulheres passeando de biquíni pela praia. E as festas... merda, a festa da Alika! Era sábado. Sábado ele não estaria mais ali, sábado ele estaria do outro lado do mundo, um mundo coberto de neve. Scorpius suspirou voltando para cama, antes que pudesse pensar direito no que tinha acontecido, ele já estava dormindo novamente. Ele pensaria nisso quando acordasse.

**.:Rose:.**

Rose se levantou meio grogue e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água morna despertá-la. Quando saiu do banho, se vestiu mecanicamente e foi para a cozinha do seu apartamento, do seu grande e solitário apartamento. Ficou um tempo perdida, olhando em volta, então se lembrou do que tinha que fazer. "Comer, agora tenho que comer", sem energia para preparar nada muito elaborado, ela se conformou com o cereal seco e o resto do suco que tinha na geladeira.

Depois de lavar meticulosamente a louça suja e passar o aspirador em todo o apartamento, Rose assumiu a si mesma que precisava fazer compras. Não tinha quase nada comestível em casa, na noite anterior ela comera o último congelado que tinha disponível, o suco acabara e o cereal não duraria muito. Com um suspiro ela se forçou a vestir uma roupa que a protegesse do frio, achou a bolsa em baixo da cama e abriu a carteira, não tinha quase nada em dinheiro vivo, mas esperava que ainda não tivesse atingindo o limite do cartão de crédito. Pegou as chaves do carro fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que tivesse gasolina suficiente para chegar ao supermercado.

A sorte talvez estivesse do seu lado, pensou Rose ao chegar ao estacionamento e entrar no carro, não vira ninguém até ali, agora era só aguentar mais alguns minutos e estaria de volta em casa. Ela pegou o básico, leite, suco, cereal, enlatados e congelados, o suficiente para mais uma semana. O cartão passou, disse Rose a si mesma aliviada. Mas o limite estava quase no fim, não teria dinheiro nem para se alimentar dali a uma ou duas semanas.

Quando entrou novamente no carro, seus olhos já estavam úmidos. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, pensando em como a sua vida tinha ruído no último ano. Ao chegar em casa, Rose nem precisou de ajuda para levar as compras para casa, sua grande compra foi, sem esforço nenhum com uma só viajem. O que lhe poupou tempo e stress de ter que pedir ajuda, mas mal tinha colocado a sacola em cima da mesa da cozinha, a campainha tocou e Rose suspirou.

-Ail – disse Rose com a voz feliz e confiante ao atender a porta, após ver quem era.

-Como vai Rosie? – a preocupação na voz de Aileen estava muito mal disfarçada.

-Se você tivesse chegado cinco minutos atrás não teria me encontrado. – respondeu Rose, de repente querendo que tivesse demorado mais no supermercado – Estava fazendo compras.

-Que bom! – disse a amiga, como se Rose tivesse dito que acabara de achar mil dólares na rua.

Rose ficou calada, não tinha mais nada a dizer, não queria conversar, mas Aileen não estava disposta a ir embora tão cedo.

-Rose, querida, tem certeza que você está bem? – Ail já não se preocupava em esconder a preocupação.

-O que você quer que eu fale? – rebateu Rose agressiva – Que eu estou ótima, feliz, que eu vou recomeçar de novo? Que eu nem percebi que em dois dias faz um ano que o meu marido morreu?

-Rose...

-Eu não estou bem. – disse Rose exaltada – Não estou feliz, não quero recomeçar, não esqueci que vai fazer um ano que o Cade foi arrancado de mim. Eu só o quero de volta! Cada dia eu quero mais, cada dia a saudade é maior e não diminui com o tempo.

-Oh querida! – Rose se desviou do abraço da amiga, estava cansada de abraços e consolos. Será que ninguém entendia que nada, absolutamente nada no mundo iria consolá-la? – Rose, o Cade não iria querer que você ficasse assim!

-E como você sabe o que o Cade iria querer? – perguntou Rose, sua voz muito mais alta que o normal e completamente distorcida pelo choro – O Cade está morto! Ele está morto! Oh meu Deus... Cade...

Rose se sentou no sofá enquanto deixava a crise de choro tomar conta dela. Iria passar, ela sabia disso. Na verdade, já estava acostumada. Era só esperar e o choro acabaria, só alguns minutos. O que a incomodava de fato era a presença de Aileen, ela amava a amiga, mas odiava ter esse tipo de crise na frente de alguém, principalmente alguém que provavelmente contaria a seus pais.

-Desculpa. – sussurrou Rose com a voz rouca após alguns minutos.

-Não precisa se desculpar Rose, você está certa. – os olhos de Aileen também estavam úmidos, sua face molhada.

-Eu sei que ele não iria gostar de me ver assim – continuou – e eu quero recomeçar, mas é tão difícil. É difícil, extremamente difícil simplesmente conseguir levantar de manhã.

-Mas você vai conseguir. – disse Ail com convicção.

-Eu preciso – falou Rose tentando aliviar o clima – a menos que eu queira voltar para a casa dos meus pais e ser sustentada por eles.

-A situação está tão ruim assim? – perguntou a amiga entrando no jogo.

-Pior.

-Você poderia voltar para seu cargo anterior, tenho certeza que te aceitariam de volta. – disse Aileen animada – Ninguém é tão boa quanto você de qualquer forma.

-Obrigada Ail – respondeu Rose – mas eu não quero. Nós trabalhávamos juntos, nossas salas eram uma ao lado da outra, nós almoçávamos juntos a maioria dos dias e nós voltávamos para casa juntos.

-Vocês me davam diabetes. – disse Ail. Rose sorriu.

-Eu poderia voltar, mas não quero. – concluiu ela – Já basta aqui em casa, onde eu o vejo em cada detalhe. Lá eu não conseguiria.

-E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Ail passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados.

-Eu vi uma vaga de emprego – contou Rose lentamente – em uma empresa muito conceituada. Não é exatamente o cargo que eu ocupava antes, mas é um começo.

-Claro que é um começo. – respondeu a amiga a incentivando – Que cargo é?

-Secretária. – respondeu Rose corando. A surpresa de Aileen foi evidente, mas ela não comentou nada do que Rose achava que iria escutar, a condenação, o deboche... nada disso veio.

-Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – perguntou ela docemente, segurando a mão da amiga.

-Não, – respondeu Rose sinceramente – mas eu preciso começar a me reconstruir de alguma forma. Eu preciso me reconstruir, preciso achar um sentindo para a minha vida Aileen. Eu preciso recomeçar.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Recomeços Forçados

**Capítulo II – Recomeços Forçados**

-Você está tão magrinho meu amor. – disse sua mãe pelo que pareceu a milésima vez àquela manhã.

Scorpius revirou os olhos e conteve o sorriso, enquanto Astória enchia pela terceira vez o prato do filho.

-Mãe, se você continuar assim, em um mês eu não vou passar na porta. – reclamou ele, apesar de admitir que tinha sentido falta dos cuidados da mãe.

-Não seja exagerado. – reclamou a matriarca com um sorriso no rosto – Eu não te tinha em casa há um ano, será que posso mimar um pouco o meu filho?

-O papai vai demorar a descer? – perguntou Scorpius reprimindo um bocejo. O fuso horário e o fato de ter um ano que ele não acordava antes das duas da tarde estavam acabando com ele.

-Querido, seu pai já saiu há uma hora. – informou Astória.

-Droga. – exclamou ele olhando no relógio e vendo que chegaria atrasado – Mãe eu tenho que ir.

Scorpius deu um beijo na face da mãe, pegou a chave do carro e saiu de casa. Se ele chegasse atrasado logo no primeiro dia de trabalho, certamente seu pai o mataria. Mas também, ele só tivera dois dias para se adaptar ao horário e ao novo cargo. Presidente Sênior. Aquele cargo nem existia! Seu pai só podia estar de brincadeira. Scorpius não sabia nem administrar sua vida, quanto mais uma empresa daquelas. Talvez um dia ele estivesse capacitado para isso, um dia talvez, não agora, quando só tinha 24 anos, nenhuma experiência, nenhuma vontade de passar o dia inteiro trancado em uma sala abafada e muito dinheiro acumulado para gastar.

Mas é claro que Draco Malfoy tinha outros planos. Um deles, Scorpius tinha quase certeza, era fazer da sua vida a mais sem graça possível. A Malfoy Corporation é uma produtora de papel de alta segurança e tecnologias de impressão para mais de 150 moedas nacionais, era a maior empresa do mundo no seu ramo. Scorpius sabia disso desde que aprendera a falar; ou melhor, desde que aprendera a importância que era ser um Malfoy. A empresa fora fundada em 1821 por algum antepassado qualquer e sempre pertencera aos Malfoy. Desde cedo ele sabia que seria sua responsabilidade administrar a empresa quando chegasse a hora. Mas a hora chegara cedo demais.

Quando estacionou na sua vaga e olhou para o prédio gigantesco a sua frente Scorpius teve vontade de gritar. Ele não queria estar ali, não queria sequer estar naquele país. Pegando sua maleta com o notebook e toda a papelada que ele não tinha a menor pretensão de ler, ele se encaminhou para a entrada da empresa. A Hogwarts era a sede administrativa e empresarial da corporativa e era um gigante de 67 andares, o destino final de Scorpius era o último andar, era de lá que ele administraria todo o império da sua família. "Grande porcaria" pensou ele conforme o elevador subia.

Quando finalmente chegou ao 67º andar, já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. Ele se encaminhou diretamente para a sala do pai.

-Bom dia Srº. Malfoy – cumprimentou a secretária de Draco, Scorpius a conhecia desde criança, várias vezes ela cuidara dele quando era obrigado a vir ali.

-Um ano inteiro sem me ver e isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer Winky? –Scorpius se encostou na mesa dela – Você magoou meus sentimentos.

Scorpius a viu dando uma demorada olhada para a porta da presidência, em seguida se levantou e o abraçou apertado.

-Seu menino levado – disse ela – não sabe o quanto senti falta das suas visitas.

-Meu pai proibiu tratamento especial? – perguntou o jovem após entregar o presente que comprara para ela. Winky era a única coisa boa em todo aquele prédio.

-Terminantemente – ela sorriu – nada de favoritismo de acordo com ele. É lindo Scorpius, não precisava gastar seu dinheiro com um presente para essa velha.

-Ah claro, por que nós temos tão pouco. – ele revirou os olhos – Além disso, o dinheiro é do velho, não meu.

-Seu pestinha! – disse Winky voltando para sua mesa – Como foi a viajem?

-Curta demais. – respondeu ele arrancando risadas abafadas da mulher – Só voltei mesmo por sua causa.

A velha mulher sorriu emocionada, mesmo sabendo não ser verdade.

-E o seu pai não teve que cancelar todos os seus cartões, não é mesmo?

-Como você... foi você Winky! – acusou ele – Você cancelou meus cartões sua traidora.

-Ordens dadas, ordens cumpridas! – Winky fingiu bater continência e Scorpius não conseguiu segurar o riso.

-Lembre-se disso quando não quiser cumprir minhas ordens Tinky-Winky. – ele disse arrancando mais alguns risos da mulher.

-Infelizmente não poderei ser útil nesse caso. – ela disse olhando novamente para a porta da sala de Draco.

-E eu posso saber por quê? – perguntou Scorpius curioso.

-Por que eu não sou a sua secretária, seu pai contratou uma para você. Eu mesma escolhi, tem um currículo invejável. – Winky contou orgulhosa.

-É bonita? – Scorpius perguntou.

-Que menino levado! – ela ralhou enquanto ele sorria – Vou avisar ao seu pai que você chegou, ele vai lhe mostrar a sua sala e...

-E quando eu vou conhecer a minha secretária? – interpôs ele.

-Seu pai pediu que ela chegasse mais tarde hoje para dar tempo de te mostrar a sala. – explicou ela, pegando o telefone e discando o número da sala ao lado. – Srº Malfoy, seu filho acaba de chegar... Claro senhor, pois não. – ela repôs o telefone no gancho e se levantou, Scorpius passou o braço pelos ombros dela e seguiu para a sala do pai – Boa sorte querido!

Sorte. Era o que ele precisava. Muita sorte mesmo para enfrentar os próximos minutos frente a frente com o temido Draco Malfoy. Em casa seu pai era difícil de lidar, mas na empresa ele era impossível de conviver. Scorpius sorriu para a senhora que o acompanhara e abriu a porta. E lá estava o soberano Malfoy em seu trono. Reprimindo um suspiro e uma careta Scorpius entrou na sala do pai e se sentou na cadeira a sua frente. Encarou os olhos frios do pai com igual indiferença com que ele o olhava. Então, o surpreendendo, Draco sorriu.

**.:Rose:.**

Rose escutava a música que tocava no elevador completamente alheia a tudo a sua volta. O espelho mostrava que ela estava impecavelmente arrumada, seu terninho lhe caia muito bem, mesmo depois de um ano inteiro sem usá-lo. Tinha exatamente um ano que não usava esse tipo de roupa tão formal, na última vez que colocara uma roupa assim ela fora trabalhar no seu antigo emprego, era para onde ela deveria ter voltado, se as lembranças não fossem tão dolorosas. Ali era melhor, um lugar completamente novo, que não trazia nada a sua mente.

Lembranças doíam demais. Lembranças eram boas demais, eram as únicas coisas que restavam do homem que ela amava. Lembranças a fazia se quebrar por dentro. Não, lembranças não eram boas... ela não queria se lembrar de como amava acordar com aquela música horrorosa que Cade insistia em colocar, não queria se lembrar de como era fazer amor com ele antes de saírem, quando ambos já estavam prontos para trabalharem e depois tinham que se arrumar correndo e chegar quase atrasados no Ministério.

Não queria se lembrar de como sua sala era aconchegante, como gostava de trabalhar no Departamento de Relações Internacionais e em como amava que Cade trabalhasse no Departamento de RH Esportivo e como suas salas ficavam uma de frente para outra e eles ficavam se vendo o dia todo com aquelas paredes de vidro. Não queria pensar em como era a sensação de darem uns amassos no almoxarifado. Não, definitivamente, Rose não queria pensar nisso.

Então o elevador abriu e ela saiu dele se encaminhando para a mesa da senhora que a entrevistara. Fora muito fácil conseguir aquele cargo, com o currículo que ela tinha. "A função não está a sua altura", dissera a senhora ao ver todas as especializações que não pareciam vir de uma mulher tão jovem, mas Rose queria apenas um lugar novo, não estava preocupara com o cargo em si, mas sim em fazer-se esquecer das lembranças.

-Bom dia Srª Winky. – cumprimentou Rose forçando um sorriso.

-Bom dia Rose. – respondeu a senhora sorrindo também – Chegou cedo.

-Não quis correr o risco de me atrasar. – explicou Rose.

-Vai ter que esperar um pouco, o Srº Malfoy está em uma reunião. – se desculpou ela – Por que não se senta? – a senhora apontou para um sofá e Rose agradeceu se sentando.

Será que era isso que a esperava?, se perguntou Rose, observando a mulher fazer algumas anotações. Se fosse aquele o seu trabalho, certamente não daria certo, Rose tinha energia demais para ficar o dia todo fazendo anotações. Mesmo assim, ela se forçaria a continuar, afinal precisava se alimentar de alguma forma e pagar o aluguel. Isso era essencial, mas não era o principal. Ficaria para mostrar a todos que estava conseguindo.

A maioria de sua família fora contra sua decisão de trabalhar naquela empresa e naquela função. Seu pai então, quase teve uma síncope quando ouviu o sobrenome dos novos patrões da filha, Ron certamente preferia ver a filha passar fome e morar de baixo da ponte a vê-la trabalhando para aquela família, Rose tinha certeza; rixa adolescente, dissera sua mãe com apoio de sua tia Ginny. Seu avô e seus tios foram igualmente contra. Albus fez uma careta ao saber o nome da empresa, ainda assim ficou mais inconformado com o cargo do que com a empresa.

"Quatro anos de faculdade, duas especializações, três línguas fluentes, a melhor nota da faculdade para você acabar como secretária Rosie?!" resmungou Albus quando Rose contou que iria começar a trabalhar.

-Muito nervosa? – perguntou a senhora a tirando da linha de pensamento.

-Ansiosa na verdade Srº Winky. – respondeu Rose sincera.

-Por favor, chame-me de Winky. – disse a senhora e Rose assentiu.

-A senho... você trabalha aqui a muito tempo? – perguntou Rose para ser educada. Não tinha a menor vontade de saber nada.

-Há quarenta anos. – respondeu a mulher orgulhosa e Rose não pode esconder a surpresa – Muito tempo não é mesmo?

-Muito. – repetiu surpresa – A senhora gosta de trabalhar aqui?

-Senhora não, você. – corrigiu Winky, Rose sorriu se desculpando – Gosto muito, imensamente.

Winky não teve tempo de falar mais nada. O telefone tocou e ela passou os próximos minutos imersa em uma conversa que parecia muito importante. Meia hora depois de chegar, Rose já estava incomodada com a espera. Suas costas já estavam doendo e ela já tinha desistido de impedir as lembranças de invadirem sua mente, ela simplesmente deixou que tomassem conta dela, que a quebrassem por dentro, então quando estava mais no passado que no presente, uma porta se abriu e um homem já de idade saiu de lá. Seu patrão, Rose teve certeza. Ela olhou para Winky, que sorriu a encorajando.

-A secretária do Scorpius já chegou Winky? – perguntou ele. O manda chuva!

-Chegou há alguns minutos senhor. – respondeu Winky. Rose contou até três e se levantou colocando um discreto sorriso nos lábios – Está é a Srtª Weasley, Srº Malfoy. – apresentou ela.

-Weasley? Você é parente dos Weasley? – perguntou o homem franzindo o cenho, deveria ter a mesma idade que seu pai – É parente de Ron e Hermione Weasley?

-Sou filha deles, senhor. – respondeu Rose olhando diretamente para ele – Muito prazer, Rose Weasley. – Rose estendeu a mão e só então se lembrou que ali ela era a secretária, não devia se portar assim. "Mas afinal, como uma secretária deveria se comportar?", ela se perguntou. O Srº Malfoy apertou a mão dela, a olhando curioso.

-Leve-a até a sala de Scorpius Winky, em seguida vá a minha sala. – o homem saiu sem sequer um olhar de despedida. Rose desgostou dele de imediato.

-Venha comigo querida. – chamou Winky e Rose a acompanhou – Srº Malfoy, essa é a sua nova secretária, R...

-Rose Weasley? – completou surpreso o homem sentado na cadeira.

Rose olhou para ele sabendo que deveria conhecê-lo, mas mesmo assim não sabendo quem ele era. Ela olhou em seus olhos cinzentos e então sua boca se abriu de surpresa. A memória era tão antiga quanto ela própria. O primeiro dia de escola, ela e Albus e aquele menino louro e desconfiado. Quantos anos eles tinham na época? Cinco? Seis? Rose jamais associaria aquele menino que brincara com ela, Albus, Aileen e Cade com esse homem sentado a sua frente não fosse os olhos, os olhos não tinham mudado nada. Os olhos que pareciam conter uma tempestade dentro. Rose ainda estava surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação quando Scorpius Malfoy sorriu.

* * *

**Oiie**

**Muito obrigada a Andie Jackson pela primeira review da fic o/o/o/**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem o que estão achando... eu paro - e vou fazer alguma coisa de útil da vida kk - ou continuo a escrever?**

**Bjos e comentem!**


	4. Falsa Sinceridade

**Capítulo III – Falsa Sinceridade**

"Não é possível. Simplesmente não é possível", pensou Rose olhando a pessoa a sua frente. De todas as empresas da Grã-Bretanha, de todos os chefes do mundo ela tinha que estra trabalhando logo para uma pessoa que compartilhara a infância! Tudo que ela queria era fugir das lembranças, mas a única coisa que estava conseguindo era se machucar mais e mais. Enquanto pensava no que falar, todas as memórias de uma Rose com trancinhas e cheia de sardas e um Cade barulhento e irritante afloração em sua mente.

Rose e Cade tinham se conhecido quando ainda usavam fraldas. Seus pais eram amigos dos pais dele e eles cresceram juntos. Fizeram o primário, depois o ginásio, o colegial e a faculdade juntos. No primário, Rose e Aileen se juntaram contra aqueles 'meninos nojentos', aqueles eram Albus, Cade e um menino loirinho e com olhos da cor de tempestade. Cade era o líder do grupo de pestinhas, era o mais levado, o mais bagunceiro. Os seus olhos azuis gritavam confusão! Já no ginásio, o grupo de cinco virou o grupo de quatro, o menino quieto, tímido e loiro saíra da escola. Cade ficara pior, se isso fosse possível. Rose o ignorava enquanto ele fazia palhaçadas e coisas estúpidas. Foi no colegial que Rose passou a enxergá-lo de verdade, Cade era engraçado e gentil. Aos 14 anos Albus lhe disse que um amigo queria ficar com ela. Rose foi ao céu e voltou, naquela época ela não tinha atrativo nenhum, era uma ruivinha magrela que usava aparelho e era obrigada a usar óculos. "Quem seria esse amigo?", Aileen e Rose se perguntaram a tarde toda entre risinhos. Depois da aula Rose foi atrás da escola, com muita coragem. Cade estava encostado no muro parecendo muito nervoso, mexia as mãos sem parar, um sinal de ansiedade. Quando Rose chegou ficou mais feliz que surpresa ao descobrir quem era.

O beijo foi horrível.

Rose soube que encontrara o amor da sua vida encostada no muro da escola tentando beijar com aquele maldito aparelho dentário atrapalhando.

-Eu não acredito que é você. – disse Malfoy a fazendo voltar ao presente.

-Bem, já que vocês se conhecem, vou deixa-los a sós. – Winky sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta.

Rose, muito calmamente, se encaminhou para a cadeira disponível em frente ao rapaz e se sentou. Agora era a hora de falar alguma coisa, mas ela não tinha a menor ideia do que falar.

-Eu... – ela conseguia formular uma única frase coerente.

-Você não mudou muito. – comentou ele.

-Você está irreconhecível. – ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

Ele sorriu, mas Rose não foi capaz de retribuir.

-Então, você é minha secretária. – disse Malfoy.

Cade, Cade, Cade... a imagem dele vinha com toda a força em sua mente. Lhe rasgando, lhe fazendo querer sair dali correndo, fazendo seus olhos marejarem. Rose piscou depressa, não iria chorar ali.

-Eu jamais imaginei que você fosse aquele menino que... – Rose corou. Memórias, mais memórias...

-Que você beijou com cinco anos de idade. – completou ele.

"Isso não contava", pensou Rose martirizada. Seu primeiro beijo fora com Cade, não com aquele menino, afinal ela estava tentando apenas consolá-lo quando o beijou e nem tinha sido um beijo de verdade, fora apenas um selinho.

-É. – respondeu Rose.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles e Rose não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse tirá-la daquela situação. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto! Por que Cade? Por que ela tinha que ficar lembrando dele em tudo e em qualquer lugar?

-Winky me disse que você tem um currículo ótimo. – disse ele para quebrar o silêncio.

Rose forçou um sorriso, abrindo a pasta e entregando uma folha com suas qualificações ao rapaz a sua frente.

-Minha nossa Rose! – disse Malfoy surpreendido – Desculpe-me, mas com isso – ele a entregou o currículo – você se encaixaria melhor numa vaga de...

-Eu sei – se apresou Rose a dizer – mas eu passei um ano fora do mercado de trabalho e eu quero recomeçar aos poucos.

-Você trabalhou no Departamento de Relações Internacionais do Ministério por dois anos. – ele conferiu.

-Exatamente. – ele confirmou.

-Fala inglês, francês e alemão fluentemente. – ele continuou e Rose se sentiu corando – Tem especialização em gestão em RH e Politica Empresarial e...

-E o senhor tem uma ótima memória. – constatou Rose, segurando o papel que continha todas as informações.

-Quanto a memória eu não posso negar, mas por favor chame-me de Scorpius. – ele disse.

-Sinto muito, mas creio que isso desencadeara um precedente ruim caso trabalhemos juntos, Srº Malfoy. – respondeu Rose, frisando a última parte. Queria ficar o mais distante possível dele e de todas as lembranças que ele trazia.

-Concordo plenamente, mas você ainda não trabalha para mim, Rose. – foi a vez dele frisar o nome dela – Mas diga-me, você tem notícias dos outros? Lembro-me claramente de todos agora, mas não conseguia lembrar o nome de vocês quando tentei encontrá-lo em redes sociais.

-Estão todos bem – Rose sentiu um aperto no peito – Albus e Aileen trabalham no Ministério.

-E o outro menino? – Rose quis gritar para que ele, por favor não perguntasse nada – Como é mesmo o nome dele? Albus, Aileen e...Cade, não é?

Rose se sentiu sufocar.

-Eu e Cade nos casamos. – ela sentiu necessidade de contar.

-Ah, parabéns! – apesar das perguntas ele parecia indiferente ao que ela contava – Srª...

-Srtª na verdade – esclareceu Rose – nós não casamos no papel, apenas uma cerimonia entre amigos.

-E como ele está? – perguntou o homem.

"Morto, ele está morto", ela quis responder, mas achou que seria grosseiro.

-Infelizmente, Cade faleceu há um ano. – contou Rose.

-Ah, eu... – ele pareceu desconfortável – Sinto muito!

-Obrigada. – disse Rose e o silêncio novamente se instalou entre eles – Mas e quanto à vaga? Será que ainda a tenho?

-Certamente. – ele disse – Não acharemos outra pessoa tão apta à função quanto você. De qualquer forma, o contrato já está assinado mesmo! – ele sorriu.

-Eu sei. – ela respondeu – Será um prazer trabalhar com você, Scorpius.

E Rose quis, desesperadamente, acreditar nas suas palavras, mas elas soaram vazias até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos. A única coisa que ela queria, se o contrato já não tivesse assinado, era sair daquele prédio e nunca mais voltar.

**.:Scorpius:.**

Ela tinha ficado bem gostosa. A última vez que Scorpius a tinha visto ela usava trancinhas e tinha um dente faltando, mas ele conseguiu reconhecer aquelas feições delicadas, os cabelos castanhos que eram ruivos. Isso era possível?! Bem, para ela era possível.

Claro, nenhum dos dois parecia nem minimamente animados com o novo emprego. Para Scorpius, ela era apenas um pequeno incentivo para levantar de manhã e ir aquele escritório para mais um dia desperdiçado. Mas isso não duraria muito tempo, ele tinha certeza. Duraria o tempo até que eles tivessem um caso ou algo parecido. Afinal, ela era uma mulher atraente e ele sabia como conquistar as mulheres. O fato de tê-la conhecido na infância facilitaria as coisas, o fato de ser 'viúva' talvez dificultasse as coisas. De qualquer forma, seria uma distração pelas próximas semanas.

-Acha que vai se adaptar bem? – ele perguntou quando Rose se levantou para sair.

-Creio que tenho boas chances de me adaptar. – ela respondeu com uma mão na maçaneta – E você, acha que vai se adaptar bem?

-Como sabe que tenho que me adaptar? – Scorpius perguntou a encarando.

-Sua sala não tem nenhum detalhe pessoal. – ela respondeu fazendo um gesto que abrangia toda a sala – Eu imaginei que você estivesse começando hoje, além disso Winky me disse que eu trabalharia para o 'novo' executivo.

-Winky não sabe manter a boca fechada. – ele comentou. Ela sorriu e saiu da sala.

Scorpius olhou todo o seu escritório e afrouxou a gravata. A parede a suas costas era toda de vidro, de modo que a vista que tinha da cidade era perfeita e deixava a sala iluminada, mesmo assim ele sentia-se em uma masmorra. Ele virou a cadeira ficando frente a frente com o horizonte, ignorou toda a papelada que tinha para ler e apenas se perdeu, sua mente em um lugar muito diferente que seu corpo. Bem, se seu pai queria obrigá-lo a trabalhar, ele que arcasse com as despesas de um funcionário que não iria fazer nada de proveitoso para a empresa.

-Srº Malfoy, com licença. – a voz de Rose o tirou do transe. Ele virou a cadeira novamente, olhando o relógio de pulso, ficara mais de uma hora ocioso olhando o nada! – Você tem uma reunião com o presidente dentro de 15 minutos.

-Outra? – ele perguntou descrente. – Eu já falei com meu pai hoje.

-É o que está escrito em sua agenda. – ela esclareceu. Scorpius nem sabia que tinha uma agenda.

-Espera, é hora do almoço! – ele se lembrou.

-Quer que eu desmarque? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Claro, e os dois estão despedidos antes que possam falar 'injustiça'. – ele falou e Rose esboçou um sorriso – Eu estarei lá.

Quando voltou a sua sala, duas horas depois, mal-humorado e com fome, Scorpius tinha descoberto que seu pai era muito mais sacana do que aparentava. Depositou nele funções que exigiam todo o tempo e dedicação, isso ou a empresa iria para o buraco. Não que naquele momento ele estivesse se importando com a porcaria a companhia, ela que fosse para o inferno, junto com seu amável pai. Sem se importar com nada, a não ser seu estômago roncando, Scorpius pegou o celular a carteira e saiu da sala, passando por Rose sem lhe dizer nada. Ele só queria sair dali, daquele lugar que o sufocava.

Scorpius entrou no carro e acelerou, foi para a saída da cidade, sem em hora nenhuma tirar o pé do acelerador. Não se importou com os sinais vermelhos ou com possíveis multas que tinha certeza que chegariam, ele só queria correr, deixar para trás a sensação de impotência que tinha diante do seu pai. Depois do que pareceu meros minutos ele finalmente parou no acostamento com seu celular tocando. Era um número de Hogwarts, tendo certeza que era seu pai, Scorpius se preparou para dizer tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta há dias.

-_Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo, mas não vai me prejudicar com isso._ – a voz do outro lado era de mulher – _Se você não quer responsabilidades problema seu, mas você vai me falar onde está indo e a que horas volta, por que da próxima vez que o seu pai alterar a voz para mim eu o faço engolir a própria gravata. Eu quero esse emprego e você não vai me prejudicar Malfoy. _

-Rose? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

-_Não, a fada madrinha._ – ela ironizou _– Eu falo sério Malfoy, você pode estar indo se suicidar, eu não me importo, entretanto você vai me dizer, onde, quando e com quem está. Não me importo em mentir para o seu pai, mas para mim você vai falar a verdade._

-O que ele falou para você? – perguntou Scorpius contendo um sorriso.

_-Nem queira saber_. – ela falou, sua voz mais calma _– Quando você volta?_

-Há quanto tempo eu sai? – ele perguntou.

-_Há duas horas._ – ela disse severa.

-Não vou voltar hoje. – ele respondeu – E você pode ir embora, não preciso mais de você hoje.

-_Ótimo._ – ela respondeu indiferente.

O celular ficou mudo.

"O que estava acontecendo na sua vida?" se perguntou Scorpius voltando para a estrada e seguindo o retorno em direção à cidade. O que ele menos queria na vida era ficar preso a mesma vida que seu pai teve e ali estava ele sem opções, completamente preso a um futuro que não queria. Ele não queria, verdadeiramente não queria. Não queria voltar para a droga da mansão que morava, não queria voltar para a droga da empresa que trabalhava, não queria mais depender do seu pai para poder sobreviver, Scorpius estava cansado de tudo isso. Contudo, se via sem opção. Se desafiasse seu pai ficaria sem um centavo, o dinheiro era dele, como Draco bem gostava de lembrar. Scorpius era só o filho do dono, era só o único herdeiro daquela porra toda e ainda dependia do seu pai para tudo.

Acelerando cada vez mais, ele desejou ter a coragem de Rose para fazer seu pai engolir a própria gravata. Sim, ele queria ter a coragem dela.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Conflitos Internos

**Capítulo IV – Conflitos Internos**

-Sabe quem é Scorpius Malfoy? – perguntou Rose tomando um gole de cerveja.

-O seu novo patrão? – arriscou Albus rindo.

-Que engraçado! – Rose colocou o copo na mesa e disse misteriosa: – Lembra-se do jardim de infância?

-Você está falando da escolinha? – perguntou Albus descrente, a prima concordou – Lembro e dai?

-Lembra que era eu, você, a Aileen, o Cade e outro garoto loirinho? – perguntou Rose, sua voz falhando ao falar o nome do amado.

-Mais ou menos Rosie. – disse o primo – Mas o que isso tem haver com o seu patrão?

-É ele, Scorpius Malfoy é aquele garoto. – esclareceu Rose.

-Sério? – Albus riu enquanto se levantava para abrir a porta, onde alguém batia ignorando a campainha.

-Sério. – respondeu Rose ainda esparramada no sofá.

-Rose minha flor mais linda! – cumprimentou Fred equilibrando uma pizza na mão.

-Deixa a Lily te ouvir falando isso. – respondeu a mulher enquanto recebia um beijo de Aileen.

-Falando em Lily, onde ela está? – perguntou a amiga se sentando no sofá e colocando os pés de Rose em seu colo.

-Em algum lugar do planeta terra eu espero. – respondeu Albus mordendo um pedaço de pizza.

-Ignore-o Ail, ele está engraçadinho hoje. – comentou Rose – Advinha quem é meu chefe?

-Tom Cruise? – arriscou Aileen recebendo um chute de Rose – Brad Pitt? Já sei, é o Homem de Ferro!

-O nome dele é Robert Downey Jr... e você errou. – disse Albus.

-Para mim ele sempre vai ser o Homem de Ferro... ou o Edward Mãos de Tesoura, mas...

-Eles não são a mesma pessoa Ail. – contou AL se contorcendo de rir no chão.

-Mentira! – disse a loira surpresa – Sério?

-Sério e não, não é ele meu chefe. Scorpius Malfoy, aquele menino loirinho que estudava com a gente no jardim de infância, lembra? – responde Rose ignorando a resposta de Ail.

-Quem? – perguntou Fred da cozinha.

-Você não vai lembrar. – respondeu Albus ligando a TV.

-Aquele que você deu seu primeiro beijo? – riu Aileen.

-Não dei meu primeiro beijo nele. – reclamou Rose chutando novamente a amiga. – Foi só um selinho. – ela se defendeu.

-Quer dizer que você está trabalhando de secretária para o seu antigo namoradinho? – perguntou Fred aparecendo na porta com uma cerveja na mão.

-Vocês são idiotas! – exclamou Rose jogando uma almofada nele enquanto Albus colocava o filme da noite.

... ... ... ...

Silêncio. Finalmente. Rose amava seus primos e seus amigos mais que tudo, principalmente por fazê-la se animar nas noites de sábado, mas tudo que ela queria era ficar sozinha em silêncio. E daí que não era saudável? E daí que ela precisava se distrair? Rose não se importava minimamente com isso. Ela só queria se enrolar nos seus cobertores e colocar uma das músicas horrorosas de Cade para tocar. Só isso. Nada mais, só queria ficar ali enquanto o final de semana passava e torcendo para a segunda-feira chegar de uma vez para ela ser obrigada a se levantar e ter alguma coisa para fazer que não envolvesse ficar se torturando com todos os 'se' que vinham a sua cabeça.

Depois do fiasco do primeiro dia, onde ela gritara com o chefe e quase batera no dono da empresa, Rose tinha se saído muito bem nos dias subsequentes. Principalmente por que ia dormir às quatro da manhã e acordava as seis, passava o dia todo no trabalho e quando chegava em casa, engolia qualquer coisa e passava o resto do tempo ocupando sua mente, no momento ela estava tentando aprender espanhol em um site muito promissor. Ela estava se saindo muito bem! Mesmo assim, era tão complicado que não lhe deixava tempo para pensar em banalidades e quando ela ia dormir, estava tão cansada que não tinha sonhos.

Já tinha uma semana que não sonhava que Cade entrava em casa sorrindo e a acordando – como tinha pedido para ele NÃO fazer – e acordava no meio de uma crise de choro. Era patético! Patético que mesmo depois de um ano ainda acordasse a noite chorando e chamando por ele. Ridículo na verdade. E um dos motivos para odiar dormir fora de casa, imagine que constrangedor se ela estivesse, por exemplo, na casa dos pais e acordasse a noite com o rosto molhado e o nome de Cade nos lábios? Rose sabia como isso era constrangedor, afinal, já tinha acontecido.

Então, sua nova rotina estava não apenas acabando com ela, como também acabando com os sonhos. "É um progresso", dizia Rose a si mesma.

Portanto, quando às seis horas de segunda-feira chegou, Rose quase deu pulos de alegria. Nada mais de ter que ouvir aquelas músicas horríveis e se adormentar com os "se". Ela até sorriu para uma vizinha ao sair de casa. Quando ocupou sua mesa aquela manhã, Rose estava tão aliviada por ter alguma coisa para fazer que nem se importou quando o mal-humorado do Draco Malfoy passou por ela sem cumprimentar.

-Bom dia Rose. – disse a voz do seu chefe, quando ela estava se levantando para pegar um café para si mesma.

-Bom dia. – respondeu ela, mas ao olhar o rosto dele, cheio de olheiras, viu que o que ele não teria, certamente seria um bom dia – Quer um café forte?

-Por favor. – respondeu indo para a própria sala.

Rose preparou dois cafés e foi em direção à sala de Scorpius.

-Obrigada, o que eu tenho para hoje? – ele perguntou assim que Rose colocou o café em cima da mesa.

-Uma reunião as 13h00min com...

-Deixa que eu adivinho? – pediu ele fazendo uma careta – Com o meu querido pai?

-Eu ia dizer presidente, mas acho que 'querido pai' também serve. – respondeu Rose fazendo com que ele desse um sorriso – E você tem que fazer o esboço daqueles papeis que eu te entreguei na sexta-feira para apresentar na reunião semana que vem.

-Ainda tenho muito tempo. – disse ele, tomando um gole do café.

-Leia os papeis Malfoy. – falou Rose como uma mãe que briga com o filho.

-Que papeis? – perguntou Scorpius.

-Esses papeis. – respondeu Rose apontando para a mesa dele, os papeis estavam no mesmo lugar que ela havia colocado na semana anterior.

-Tenho que ler isso tudo? – ele pegou o bloco que mais parecia uma bíblia completamente descrente.

-A ideia é essa. – falou Rose se sentando.

-Eu nem sei do que se tratam, não faço um esboço desde que sai da faculdade. – reclamou ele, com um olhar pidão em sua direção. – Será que você não podia falar que eu fui me suicidar e volto as 16h00min?

-Sem problema nenhum – Rose sorriu – qual o método dessa vez?

-Que tal... – Scorpius fingiu pensar – Morto de tedio. – dessa vez Rose riu, pegando os papeis da mão dele.

-Bem, eu dei uma lida numa cópia disso no final de semana e talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa. – ela disse calmamente.

-Sério? – perguntou Scorpius.

-Claro que isso não seria de graça. – disse ela se levantando com os papeis em mãos.

-O que você quiser. – disse ele cheio de esperança.

-Eu vou cobrar. – Rose saiu da sala, com os papeis em mãos e pelas próximas horas se concentrou em fazer o esboço que já estava pronto em sua cabeça.

**.:Scorpius:.**

-Você entendeu o que tem que falar? – a voz de Rose o trouxe de volta ao presente.

-Será que você poderia repetir? – ele pediu tentando se concentrar de verdade no que ela dizia.

-Será que você podia pelo menos fingir que está prestando atenção? – ela pediu com raiva.

-Por que você não pode apresentar isso? – Scorpius perguntou afrouxando a gravata.

-Por que eu não sou o CEO dessa empresa. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Ah, então eu sou o CEO dessa empresa? – ele contra-atacou sorrindo – Rose eu não mando nem na minha vida, você acha que meu pai me deixaria mandar em um centímetro disso? – Scorpius fez um gesto abrangendo toda a sua sala.

-Eu sei, você sabe, mas os acionistas não sabem. – ela entregou o esboço para ele – Portanto, quando estiver lá, pelo menos finja que está interessado nisso. – Rose imitou o gesto dele.

-Mas eu não estou. – ele respondeu. Ela revirou os olhos, saindo da sala.

Scorpius estava trabalhando há exatos dois meses. Bem, trabalhando não era bem a palavra certa, ele comparecia a empresa todos os dias e cumpria seu horário, acenava quando seu pai falava como se estivesse entendendo tudo que ele dizia e assinava o que tinha que assinar, mas fora isso não fazia ideia do que acontecia com a empresa. Rose era quem cuidava de tudo, quem lia os contratos e fazia os esboços e planilhas para as reuniões. Scorpius só decorava o que tinha para falar e rezava para que ninguém perguntasse nada, mas em geral Rose fazia as coisas tão bem feitas que ninguém nunca tinha dúvidas.

Scorpius pegou o celular para jogar. Se não fazia nada na empresa, em compensação era o número um no Candy Crush... Abriu o Whatsapp, para uma rápida olhada, mas ao ver que Rose estava online, resolveu jogar em outra hora.

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Você não devia estar trabalhando? 16:06

**Rose Weasley:** Não, meu chefe é bem legal! 16:07

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Eu ouvi falar que ele é bem bonito. 16:07

**Rose Weasley:** Hahahaha, essas informações falsas! 16:09

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Que engraçada!

Vai trabalhar Weasley! 16:09

**Rose Weasley:** Caro Srº Malfoy, caso o senhor não se lembre, fui eu que desenvolvi a planilha que está em cima da sua mesa, planilha essa que o senhor deveria estar lendo nesse exato momento. 16:13

**Scorpius Malfoy**: Eu estou lendo! 16:14

**Rose Weasley:** Winky manda dizer que isso é impossível, uma vez que os homens não conseguem fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. 16:16

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Fale para Winky que ela é uma traidora por te apoiar. 16:17

**Rose Weasley: **Nós, da classe do secretariado, temos que nos unir. Palavras da Winky. 16:18

**Scorpius Malfoy:** kkkkkk Quanta baboseira! 16:19

**Rose Weasley:** Eu também acho, mas não diga a Winky! 16:20

Scorpius sorriu balançando a cabeça. Nenhuma outra mensagem de Rose chegou, mas ela continuava online. Scorpius começou a conversar com Alika, aquela deusa havaiana! Como ele sentia falta dela, falta do calor dela... se tinha uma coisa que ele sentia falta era do calor! Ali era sempre tão insuportavelmente frio, principalmente àquela época do ano. Sim, Scorpius sentia falta do sol.

**Scorpius Malfoy:** O que vai fazer esse final de semana? 16:35

**Rose Weasley:** Por quê? 16:35

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Por que eu estou te devendo um ou vários favores e eu pensei em te convidar para sair. 16:37

Sim, aquela era uma boa forma de se aquecer. Scorpius estava tão incrivelmente cansado, que não lhe tinha sobrado tempo para nada que não fosse dormir quando chegava em casa e Rose parecia a pessoa certa para lhe esquentar. Ele não tinha esquecido como ela era atraente, na verdade isso seria bem difícil quando ele tinha que olhar para ela naqueles terninhos apertados todos os dias. Estava na hora de tentar alguma coisa, mas ele iria com calma. Não estava disposto a perder seu braço direito por uma noite de sexo.

**Rose Weasley:** Você podia me recompensar aumentando meu salário 16:48

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Não seja pidona! 16:50

Ele riu com a evasiva dela. Ela era boa com as palavras, mas Scorpius era bom com as mulheres.

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Que tal um cinema? 16:51

**Rose Weasley:** Acho melhor não. 16:55

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Ah qual é Rose?! Sem segundas intenções, prometo! 16:56

É só para te agradecer pelo que você tem feito! 16:57

**Rose Weasley:** Se eu não aceitar vou ser demitida? 16:59

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Com certeza! 17:00

Scorpius estava digitando mais algumas linhas para convencê-la quando a porta se abriu e Rose entrou com as mãos cheias de papeis.

-Você é um chantagista, sabia? – ela atirou assim que fechou a porta.

-Sabia. – respondeu se divertindo com a cara de brava dela – Não vai ser um encontro, é só uma forma de agradecer.

-Eu já disse como você pode me agradecer. – ela lembrou, sem se deixar intimidar.

-Ah, vamos Weasley, nós saímos daqui e assistimos um filme, depois comemos alguma coisa e só isso. Nada mais que isso. – Scorpius colocou seu olhar mais sincero no rosto e tentou não rir. 'Só isso' era o que ele menos queria.

-Não tente dar em cima de mim. – disse Rose séria.

-E correr o risco de perder minha faz-tudo? De jeito nenhum! – Rose jogou a pasta que tinha em mãos nele e segurou o riso enquanto Scorpius se abaixava para não ser acertado – Como amigos, vamos?

-Convide a Winky se quer apenas agradecer favores. – ela resmungou.

-Tudo bem então. – ele respondeu se divertindo – Vou convidá-la, ela pelo menos vai aceitar.

-Ótimo. – Rose estava visivelmente aliviada.

-Mas se quiser pode ir, afinal a classe secretariada tem que estar unida. – disse Scorpius.

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu se desviar da pasta que acertou seu peito em cheio. Ele estava rindo quando Rose saiu da sala com cara de poucos amigos. Scorpius sorriu segurando a pasta contra si, mesmo que ela não tivesse aceitado, ele não iria desistir. Já que ele não podia ter Alika, podia se divertir tendo Rose.

* * *

**Então gente? O que estão achando? Eu paro ou continuo?**

**Obrigada a Andie Jacksonn por comentar...**

**Comentem!**

**Bjos**


End file.
